


Antidote

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Mentioned Double Penetration, Mentioned Spanking, Multi, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Stiles is the star though, Uncle/Nephew Incest, is the closest tag, tiny bit of plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles is cursed and Peter calls Derek in to help him. Derek's been pining.





	Antidote

Peter buzzes Derek up right away, even meets him at the door. He's wearing a thin robe, hastily tied at the waist, and he smells of sex. "Hurry up."

"You weren't exactly clear on the phone," Derek points out. He follows Peter into the penthouse. He's only been here once before, so there's the temptation to look around. "What's going on?"

The apartment smells like Peter, but also like Stiles. Like Stiles&Peter, like mates. Peter doesn't answer, just keeps walking straight back to his bedroom.

He opens the door and moves away so Derek can see. "This."

Stiles is spread out on the bed, naked and sweaty. His eyes are closed, but there's a slight frown on his face. He lets out a soft whine but doesn't open his eyes.

"It'll start again soon," Peter says quietly. "I need you to help me take care of him."

"What happened?" Derek says. He tries to avert his eyes, tries not to look at Stiles's naked body, but it's hard. He's beautiful, even more so than Derek imagined. There are bruises on him but they look like love bites, not anything harmful. Derek's hot, his face flaming, but he forces himself to look at Peter like they're discussing something other than the naked boy in his uncle's bed.

"He's been cursed. I recognize it, so I'm not too worried, but I-" Peter makes a sour face. "He's insatiable on a normal day. This is something I can't handle alone."

Derek swallows hard as he tries to take that in. Peter can't possibly be asking for what it sounds like. "Peter…"

"He likes you, but more importantly, he trusts you," Peter tells him. "Before it got bad, he specifically asked for you to help."

Derek blinks and looks back at Stiles. He's not sure. He's not sure of anything right now.

Peter puts his hand at Derek's nape. "Please."

Stiles moans through lips already swollen. Opens his eyes. "D'rk?"

Derek opens his mouth but can't think of what to say. Thankfully, Peter says it for him. 

"That's right, just like we talked about. Derek's here to help."

Derek sucks in a breath. Can he do this? It's not that he doesn't want to. He's been having inappropriate fantasies about his uncle's mate since they met. Peter's hand is still on the nape of his neck, and that brings up even _more_ , things Derek's tried to push down for years.

"What do you need me to do?" Derek asks.

Stiles writhes on the bed, rolls a little, and then gets up on his hands and knees, presenting himself. For Peter? For Derek?

"Let's get you out of your clothes first," Peter says lowly.

"Please," Stiles whimpers. "It's… it's coming back." He's stiff and shaking, and the smell coming off him is intoxicating. Derek knows it's a curse, but the idea of Stiles wanting him has his already hard dick throbbing in his pants.

Peter runs his hands down Derek's sides and then cups him through his jeans. Derek jerks, wide-eyed, and looks at his uncle.

He's expecting the smirk. He's not expecting the heat behind it, though. "Let's hurry." And then Peter is unzipping him and carefully pulling his jeans and underwear down, just enough to free his cock. 

Derek is shocked. He's never had his uncle's hands on him like this before, no matter how many times he's wanted it, craved it. He can't help but moan when Peter slicks lube over his naked cock, getting him ready for Stiles.

It's all happening so fast. Derek's head is spinning in circles, want and lust and old cravings whirling around like a cyclone. And then there's Stiles, gorgeous and naked, impatiently shoving his own fingers into his hole.

"Greedy slut," Peter says fondly. He moves then, away from Derek, so that he's at the front of Stiles on the bed. Stiles immediately snatches at his robe, uncovering his bobbing cock. Peter looks at Derek. "Well? What are you waiting for?" 

Derek knows he needs to move, but at the moment he's watching Stiles suck Peter's cock while trying to rock back on his own fingers at the same time. He makes a frustrated sound, and it's that more than anything that pushes Derek into action.

He touches Stiles's hand first. He wants to slide his fingers in alongside Stiles's but his cock is throbbing and he knows fingers aren't what Stiles needs. If he's been cursed…

Derek pulls Stiles's hand away and winces at the desperate sound the boy makes. He shushes him, runs his hands over Stiles's ass. He can feel his uncle's eyes on him but he can't look away from Stiles's hole. It's already used, leaking Peter's come, and Derek knows he needs to fuck the boy but the promise of the taste of his uncle has him leaning down and licking. Sucking. 

It's delicious. Better than his fantasies. Derek moans as his eyes flutter closed and he savors the taste of Peter's come. Stiles whimpers and pushes back. It probably feels good, having his used hole licked, but it's not enough for him and it's unfair of Derek. He's being selfish.

He looks up and sees his uncle watching him. He licks his lips, chasing the taste of Peter's come, and wonders if Peter understands. The look on his face is unreadable, though. 

"Fuck him," Peter orders, and Derek shivers at his tone. He nods starts pushing the head of his cock into Stiles's hole. It goes easily, and then Derek is able to slide right in.

Stiles feels incredible, and the sound he makes when Derek's fully seated is pure contentment. It's muffled though, his mouth occupied with Peter's cock.

Peter runs a hand over Stiles's sweaty hair. "There you go, baby. I told you I'd fix it. Doesn't that feel good, having your mouth and your hole stuffed full?"

Stiles whimpers, but it sounds like a yes to Derek. Derek pulls back a bit, then thrusts in, steady and not too hard. Stiles makes another muffled sound, and Derek watches as Peter pushes further into his mouth. Derek has a moment of worry, afraid Peter will choke the boy, but Stiles just makes another sound of contentment and Derek realizes he likes being used. He doesn't know if that's normal or an effect of the curse, but it gives him license to start fucking Stiles harder. Faster. 

Peter smiles. "That's just what you wanted, isn't it, sweetheart? You're never satisfied with just me, you've got to have two of us." He doesn't sound put off by it. "I wonder how you'd like two cocks in that hungry hole of yours. Would you like that, baby? You want me and Derek to fuck you at the same time?"

Stiles whines high in his throat and then his body goes stiff for a moment. Derek smells it before he realizes what's happening — the boy is coming, his cock untouched. Derek keeps fucking him because Stiles pushes back against him, his body begging for more.

Peter looks at Derek with a sly smile. "He liked that idea."

Derek grunts. He pulls Stiles's hips up, flush against him, and fucks into him harder. He knows he ought to stop right now, let Stiles get his breath, but Peter's voice and Stiles's body have him feeling like he's the one cursed. He ruts into Stiles like an animal. His claws come out and he braces his hands on the bed. 

"Good, just like that," Peter murmurs. "I think you liked the idea, too. What part, Derek? Filling Stiles up and watching him stretch around us? Or having your cock and mine fucking against each other?"

Derek groans and stiffens up, pumping his come into Stiles's well-used hole. Stiles makes a soft noise of satisfaction and goes limp.

Peter hums and lies down beside his mate. Derek's head clears and he pulls out, not knowing what to do now that he's fucked Stiles and embarrassed himself. But Peter isn't looking at him mockingly. In fact, he holds out a hand and pulls Derek in so that he's cuddled up on Stiles's other side. 

"One more round should do it," Peter says. "You should rest up. Gather your strength."

Derek waits. Surely there's more Peter wants to say. When Peter props himself up to look at him, Derek stiffens and awaits the blow.

"I already knew you loved him," Peter says conversationally, as if he's not talking about his mate. "I've been trying to think of a way to bring you closer without scaring you for months."

"What?" Derek says weakly.

"I didn't realize you still had feelings for me, though," Peter says, a little quieter.

Derek opens his mouth, ready to deny it, but what comes out is, "Always."

Peter's eyes brighten. He leans over Stiles and pulls Derek closer. And then he kisses him.

It's the first kiss of the night, despite all the fucking. It sends Derek reeling more than anything else. Peter doesn't hold back. He kisses Derek hard, hungrily, and leaves no doubt. Derek isn't alone in his feelings, in wanting this.

When Peter finally pulls away, he doesn't smile. He doesn't frown, either. He looks open and strangely vulnerable. "Was that right?"

Derek realizes Peter is just as scared as he is. "It was perfect."

Stiles wiggles between them so that he can look at Derek. Derek looks back at him helplessly, not knowing how Stiles feels. He was supposed to be asleep.

"Thank you," Stiles says. His eyes are as clear as his voice. It must be a lull in the curse.

"For?" Derek asks, confused.

Stiles laughs and moves closer to him. He nuzzles his chest and then looks at him again, this time with a twinkle in his eye. "For coming to my rescue? For not running away?"

"Not a hardship," Derek says.

"You can stay," Stiles says. He finds Derek's hand and twines their fingers together. "With Peter and me. You can stay for more than just the fucking."

"What… What do you mean?" Derek asks, too full of thoughts, too afraid to hope.

It's Peter who answers. "You can be part of us. Here. You can move in, share our space. Our bed."

"We love you," Stiles says.

Derek swallows. "I love you too," he says helplessly.

Stiles beams at him, and Peter's smile looks just as genuine.

"Go get me the purple bottle on the dresser," Stiles says. Derek gets up and finds it, brings it back. Stiles takes the cap off and downs its contents. "There. I was getting sore anyway."

Peter sucks in a breath. "Stiles."

Stiles turns and gives a faux innocent look. "Yes?"

"Did you curse yourself?" Peter asks, and Derek's eyes go wide. Peter is starting to smell angry.

"It… it was just a little one?" Stiles says. "It worked out, didn't it?" He looks nervous, and the overpowering scent of magical desire is tapering off. The purple bottle must've been an antidote.

"That was incredibly dangerous," Peter says darkly. "What have I told you about putting yourself in harm's way?"

"I couldn't think of another way!"

Derek clears his throat. "Did you curse yourself to get me into bed with you?"

Stiles looks taken aback. "It's not about fucking. Not _just_ about fucking. We love you. We want you with us."

Derek tries to take that in. Peter is angry and Stiles smells guilty but also happy underneath it. 

"If I wasn't so worn out I'd spank your ass," Peter says darkly.

Stiles bites his lip. "But… I thought you liked it when I was devious?"

Peter sighs. "I do, darling. But there are a number of ways that plan could have backfired. What if you misjudged the curse and the antidote? What if you were stuck that way for days? What if Derek hadn't agreed?"

Stiles peeks at Derek. "You wouldn't have left me like that, would you?"

"Of course not," Derek says, "but-"

"See?" Stiles says to Peter. "And now we all have everything we want."

Derek watches as Peter's upset expression melts into something softer. "We do." He looks at Derek, his face still open and soft and full of love. 

It feels too good to be real. 

"Are you both sure?" Derek asks. Peter nods and then Stiles kisses him. It's sweet, full of promise, and Derek finally stops waiting for the punchline.

This is real. They want him. They _love_ him. Which is good, because he's helplessly in love with both of them, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
